Whispered Confessions
by bookiewookieworm
Summary: one night Jane confesses her love for Maura accidentally, Maura admits her fears of being in a relationship and they must work together to solve a case that threatens their new found happiness. rizzles.
1. Whispered Confessions

It's moments like these ones that make being in love with you hard.

We're seated in your kitchen, well I am. You're toddling around, pulling things from the cupboards and fridge, putting it all together for a little late night snack and I, as usual, am sitting here watching.

Thinking.

Wishing.

I see the way your hair falls down past your shoulders and curls in just the perfect places. No matter we've just finished a long day at work, you still look stunning, as always.

Right now you're wearing simple clothes, having changes from your work wear. But you still look beautiful to me. You always do. The fact you are comfortable enough around me to be yourself makes my heart flutter in my chest.

You're talking about the ridiculousness of one Dr. Pike and his so called "swag" as you put it. Even though the man annoys you, while critical, you are not rude. Its one of the many reasons I love you.

Your heart is so gentle and caring, you do not judge and I truly believe you would do everything to ever avoid hurting another person. You make me want to be a better person, hell you already have.

I think back to all our times together, every smile you've ever sent my way, every touch every laugh. I close my eyes, I can hear that laugh right now, see your smile and I know I would do anything to be on the receiving end of that for the rest of my life.

But then my mind flashes to Ian, the love of your life. How could I ever compete with that? Remembering how crushed you were when he left makes my stomach churn, would you be that devastated without me?

"Jane?"

My eyes fly open and I raise a brow in questioning.

"You're not even listening to me. What's wrong?" A concerned look graces your face.

As I stare into your gorgeous hazel eyes, I can imagine myself leaning forward ever so slightly and whispering, "I'm in love with you Maura Dorthea Isles"

I see your eyes light up and that beautiful smile I dream about.

_Wait, did I just say that out loud?_

Before I even have time to panic you're leaning in, just a breath away

"And I'm in love with you Jane Clementine Rizzoli"


	2. I Don't Want To Be Alone

**Wow. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites my friends. I wasn't planning on continuing but since some of you asked, I'll give it a go. It won't be a play-by-play story because no way do I have the imagination for that, but will follow the previous chapter in some sort of manner. Cheers! **

Maura's POV 

For the first night in a long time I can't seem to fall asleep. I'm tired; my body aches from exhaustion but no matter how hard I tried my mind would not stop thinking. And so here I am, cuddled in the arms of the woman I love, and I cant sleep.

_Jane._

I can't help but smile every time I think about you. I carefully roll myself over so I can see you; your beautiful features illuminated by the moons light leaves me momentarily breathless.

_What did I do right in a past life to deserve you? _

I shake my head at how often that thought has flown around my mind in the past few weeks. It's been exactly a month tonight since you confessed your love for me, a month since we first made love and a month since I realised that I don't want to ever be without you.

As I watch you sleep, my mind drifts back to that night.

* * *

"_Wow"_

_I smile as you roll onto your back and pull me into your side. "Yeah" I say, resting my head on your chest and smiling at your accelerated heartbeat. I slide my hand down your side enjoying the feel of our naked bodies touching in all the right places, intertwining our fingers I rest them on your stomach. _

_I close my eyes as you press a kiss into my hair. "I love you" is whispered ever so quietly but as I go to say it back I freeze. _

_You immediately feel it._

"_Maura?"_

"_What if this is a mistake Jane?"_

_Silence._

"_What if we're trying to make this something it's not? I'm used to being alone, I prefer it. But if we continue, if we do this and you leave me, I don't think I could handle it"_

_I stop talking, you haven't said a word or even tried to stop me. _

"_I'm scared too," you whisper, and your arms tighten their hold on me. "But I love you, and I know you love me too and the only thing worse than losing you would be moving on and never giving this a chance"._

_You take a shaky breath and your fingers lift my chin so we're eye to eye._

"_I can't just walk away from this Maura, I can't not know what it's like to be with you. I'm used to being alone too, but I don't want to be anymore. I want you. I want to be with you. Let me"._

_I can feel the tears on my cheeks and shut my eyes in an attempt to stop them from falling._

"_Let me" your lips ghost over my cheeks as if trying to kiss away my tears. "Please"._

_I can't take it anymore, I push myself as close to you as possible and press our lips together. _

_"Yes"._

* * *

"Maura?"

Your voice pulls me back to the present and I open my eyes to see you looking at me. "I love you" I say, kissing you softly.

"I love you too"

"I don't want to be alone"

Your arms pull me closer and your lips press harder.

"Never again".

* * *

**Hmm okay so didn't like this as much as my first, again a little bit of my own romantic experience is in this chapter…especially the insecurities haha i'm such a loser :) ****Hope it was okay!**


	3. Trial and Perfection

**Jane's POV**

_Trial_

"Maura?" my voice sounds as tired and downbeat as I feel, leaning against the front door I slip my shoes off my aching God this day is over, there isn't anything more I want to do than curl up with my girlfriend after the day I've had.

"Baby are you here?" slowly walking into the kitchen I see Maura's started dinner, and I can feel my mouth watering at the smell. Thinking back I'm pretty sure I haven't eaten all day and my stomach growls at the thought.

"Someone's hungry" Maura's voice is quiet and I can hear the tenderness in her tone, looking up I smirk slightly in her direction before opening my arms. She smiles at me softly before stepping into my embrace, and I close my eyes as I pull her close to me, never wanting to let go.

"Yeah it's been a busy day and sometimes I get so wrapped up I forget to eat," I'll admit that to her because she probably already knows, nothing gets past her genius brain.

Maura nods into my should and I chuckle quietly, thankful that she doesn't take the opportunity to tell me how important it is to make sure I'm eating enough. Her arms squeeze a little tighter and I know this day has been hard for her too. Leaning back so I can see her face, my heart aches at the sadness I find in her eyes. "When is the trial date?"

I hesitate; _does she really want to know?_

"I can handle it, just tell me Jane" I nod slowly and direct her to sit on the stool beside us.

"A month from tomorrow" I search her face for any hint at how she's feeling but her blank expression gives me very little to work with.

"Maura?"

Her eyes finally make contact with mine and I can tell she's trying to compartmentalise every emotion and piece of information, as if to work out how she feels. Finally she nods. "A month from tomorrow and this will all be over. Doyle will go to gaol and we can finally move on with our lives".

I wait to see if she'll say anything else and when she doesn't, I kiss her knuckles. "Are you okay?"

She doesn't answer right away, instead running her fingers over the bone structure in my hands. "No" she looks me in the eye "but I will be."

* * *

After dinner I clean the dishes while Maura takes a shower. When she's done and I've had my turn, I come out to find her sitting on the floor next to Bass gently stroking his shell.

I kneel down in front of her "Baby?"

She looks at me and smiles, the kind of smile that lets me know she's all right. "I was just thinking," she says quietly, looking down at Bass again. I peek down at him, not much to look at if you ask me.

"Bout what?"

"You" she smiles shyly, "and how happy I am that we got here. Even if your confession was a mistake." We both laugh lightly at the memory. I take her hand and shake my head, "Not a mistake Maura, an accident. To me, calling it a mistake means I regret it. And I don't, not one bit."

Now it's my turn to smile shyly and she giggles gently before standing and pulling me to my feet. Leading me to the couch she pushes me to lie down before snuggling in beside me. Just as I start to relax she speaks.

"Jane, when are we going to tell your mother about us?"

"The day before I ask you to marry me, that way, I won't have to listen to her jabber on about marriage and grandchildren because we'll already be half way there!" I smile at my own brilliance; it's the perfect plan.  
A smack to my chest makes me open my eyes to an annoyed looking Maura. "Jane I'm serious."

Sighing I sit up slightly, "I don't know Maura, I have no idea what to say."

"How do you feel about me?"

"You already know the answer to that" I frown slightly

"Tell me again" she smiles and rubs my hip gently.

Taking a breath I sigh, "I didn't really know what being in love felt like until you came along Maura. I had this idea in my head from when I was younger, that being in love was about being with someone that you could tolerate and who would make you happy, but I know now that's not all it is." I look into her eyes before I continue.

"You do make me happy Maura, happier than I can honestly say I've felt in a long time. You give me something to look forward to everyday, a reason to get up and try to be the best that I can be. To be more careful at work so that I don't disappoint you. I have to resist the urge to touch you every minute of everyday, I'm addicted to your smell and the feel of your skin, nothing is more perfect that when I am with you. I can guarantee that there will be fights and disagreements, I'll probably yell a lot, but I know that I wont ever give up on you. I know I'll fight to make this work because I'm so in love with you Maura and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

I can see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she leans forward and kisses me, "When are we going to tell your mother Jane?"

"I think she just did"

Maura and I snap our heads around so fast I know I got whiplash. There in the doorway stands my mother with tears creeping down her cheeks.

"Angela!"

"Ma!"

I go to stand but Maura's still basically in my lap making it slightly difficult to get to my feet. I stare at my mother with a panicked look, "Ma?"  
My mother just stands there, her hands on her heart. The silence is almost deafening, I look to Maura for help "Ma…"

She holds her hand up and I say no more, not like I knew what to say anyway. "I heard what you said to Maura, is it true?" she looks straight at me, her face more serious than I've ever seen. I nod, "Yeah Ma it is".

She just stares at me for a moment, then shifts her gaze to Maura. "And you?" she asks, "Do you love my Janie?" Maura finally stands and looks at me as she smiles, "I am very much in love with her Angela." Maura looks like she's going to say more but Ma speaks over her.

"Well, okay." She nods at Maura, and me and then once more as if to herself. "I can't say this is a surprise, but it's not what I expected either. After the warehouse incident I knew something was different with the two of you, I just couldn't put my finger on it."

Ma looks at me, "I love you so much Janie and all I ever want is for you to be happy, and if your happiness comes in the form of Maura, then that's okay with me." She smiles in Maura's direction who looks a mix between happy and surprised, "and I've always wanted a doctor in the family."

_Perfection_

* * *

**A/N: You guys have been so kind to me, your words are so encouraging and have made me smile on a regular basis that I cannot say thank you enough! I wasn't sure how to write this scene as I've never had the experience of having to come out to my parents….but having heard of friends stories there's been a mix of acceptance, delayed acceptance and outright rejection, and I wanted to write something positive in a way, because I truly believe Angela would have no issue with their relationship.**

**Anyway, it's not as perfect as I hoped it to be, but I spent all day on it instead of studying for my exam (which is tomorrow) so I hope it does all right in your eyes.**

**Happy days!**


	4. And Then I Kissed Her

**Aloha amigos, sorry it's been a few days, I have exams this week but only one more to go before holidays! Woo partayyy. Anyways, I titled this chapter after a song (changed the him to her) I was listening to while writing, from Pearl Harbor, GREAT MOVIE am I right or what?! Also, borrowed a quote or two from it. I'm a sucker for a romantic movie.**

**Maura POV**

It has been a very long day, and feels like an even longer couple weeks. I thought that after Jane and I announced our relationship to our friends and family we would have more private time together, without having to sneak around, but it seems I was wrong. As much as I love the Rizzoli family, it seems almost impossible for them to grasp the idea of 'adult time' and I'll admit I am more than a little bit frustrated. I look down at the body on my morgue table and immediately feel guilty for my own selfish thoughts. While I have been missing intimate moments with Jane for a mere week and a bit, the poor woman before me will never again experience what it means to be loved.

She is the second body so far found in relation to our current case and both Jane and myself are hoping it's the last. Her gut instincts tell her otherwise and although I generally prefer to trust in my science, I'm beginning to place more of my trust in Jane.  
Our first body had been discovered buried in the garden of an elderly lady, whose grandson had brought over his new dog and were out in her backyard when it started to dig in the vegetation pile where the body was discovered. The second victim was discovered three days later, at the bottom of the national park ravine. Both were in their mid thirties, single, and had blonde hair. Both had their faces mutilated almost to the extent of being unrecognisable. Other than physical appearance, Jane and Frost had so far been unable to come up with anything else that linked the victims together. It seems our killer has a type.

Just as I finish up with my notes I hear the message tone for my phone, looking over I see it's from Jane.

_**Just heading out, see you at home? x J**_

I subconsciously smile at the fact that Jane calls my house home, and seeing as we spend most of our time there it is fitting.

_**Right behind you, see you soon x M **_

I quickly type a reply and head to my office to change out of my scrubs. As I finish slipping my coat on, my eyes drift to the photo on my desk. Taken two weeks ago at Rizzoli's Sunday dinner, it was of Jane with her arms on my hips, showing me the proper stance I needed to throw a free throw in basketball. Her face is semi hidden in the crook of my neck away from the camera, but I know that the smile on her face was as big as mine.

I look at the clock, grab my bag and walk briskly to my car. As I reach into my bag for my keys, I feel the hairs on my neck stand on end. Looking around quickly before climbing into my car and locking the doors, I get the sense I was being watched. Starting the car and exiting the car park I aim my car towards home, driving a little faster than normal, eager to get to Jane. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, or as Jane would say, my 'gut instinct' was warning me and I was aching to tell her.

* * *

Pulling into my street I could see Jane's car out the front, which did a lot to ease my nerves. Parking and turning off the ignition I sat quietly for a moment, _why am I feeling so shaken up recently? _Shaking my head I moved to get out of the car when I spotted something on the front door step, and I do not lie when I say my heart stopped. It started moving and I realised it was a person crouching down, waiting. My voice caught in my throat as the figure stood and moved toward me, _am I going to die?_

"Maura"

I catch my breath before I can scream, _I know that voice._

"Ian?" He steps into the light so I can clearly see his face, "What are you doing here? Why were you sitting there, you scared me!" I try to sound angry even though I'm sure he can hear the tremble in my voice from my left over fear.

"I wanted to see you," he says, and the smile that used to melt my heart graces his features. He steps towards me and opens his arms as if to embrace me, "I've missed you." I take a step back, in the past his admission would have sent me running into his arms, but now it only makes me angry. Raising my hand to keep a distance between us and I look him directly in the eyes, "Don't."

His eyes flash with confusion and then with a little sadness. "What's wrong Maura? I though you were always happy to see me when I come back"

"That's my point Ian" I almost yell, _how dare he have the nerve to come running back just when I'm finally happy. _"You're always 'coming back', you're never staying, and you're never here"

"Maura I love you but I…."

"I don't want to hear your excuses Ian," I cut him off and look to the ground as I feel the tears in my eyes. "If you loved me I would have been reason enough for you to stay, but I wasn't. I understand you have a life, I do too and I'm finally starting to live it the way I dreamed. I have someone who loves me, who makes me happy and who makes me feel as if I have finally found my place in the world." I lift my head to look at him. He just stands there for a minute before sighing, "Jane" he whispers. I smile despite the pain of this whole situation.

"I'm not mad at you Ian, not anymore, because I love Jane and my place is with her." It's the honest truth, not that I could lie if I wanted to and he knows that. I stopped being angry with him for leaving the moment I realised Jane was the future I wanted. Ian just looks at me; putting his hands in his pockets I notice the slight slump in his shoulders. Everything aside he's still my friends and I can clearly see how exhausted and run down he is.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted Maura" he says quietly, "but I can understand you being with Jane." I look into his eyes and see the sincerity in his words, reaching out I gently hug him. "I'll be happy for you" he whispers, placing a kiss on the side of my head he pulls away and gives my hand a squeeze before turning to leave. As I watch him go I can't help but feel a little bit sad. I had known this day was coming and I had known I would choose Jane, but it was hard seeing someone whose shared so much of my past, simply walk away.

Taking a deep breath I walked to the door and pushed it open, "Jane, I'm home"

* * *

Stepping into the room I see Jane at the stove stirring what I hope is dinner. She turns her head and tosses a small smile in my direction, "Hey" she says quietly. I stride over to her, dumping my bag on the counter before wrapping my arms around her waist and settling my face between her shoulder blades. Breathing her in calms me down, "Hey" I whisper.

She places her spoon down and turns in my arms, taking my face between her palms she places a quick kiss on my lips. "Are you okay?" she asks, searching my eyes with a concerned frown on her face. I can feel the tears building up as I shake my head, "Ian was here."

She drops her hands slightly to my arms, "I know" she admits and I look at her with a shocked expression. "He was waiting when I got here and I didn't know what to do so I just left him there and came inside." She looks at me as if waiting for me to yell but I can't help letting a small chuckle escape my mouth.  
"He must've had some idea that things had changed between us" I say out loud although I was saying it to myself, "and yet he waited for me anyway." Jane just shrugs and turns back around to the stove, "I wouldn't give up on you either," she whispers so quietly I almost don't hear her.

"Jane" I touch her back, willing her to turn and look at me, and when she does the look on her face nearly breaks my heart. "I told him I love you, that I'm yours."

She nods, "I heard." She points to the open window near the door, "You're not always as quiet as you think you are" she smiles.

"Then what is the prob.."

"You know, the only thing that scares me is that you might love him more than you love me." Her voice is so quiet and shaky that even if I weren't looking at her I'd know she was about to cry. I step forward and pull her lips down to mine in a passionate kiss I hope conveys everything I feel for her. "I love YOU Jane" I kiss her again "only you" and again " always you."

Reaching behind her I turn the stove off and start leading her towards to bedroom. Dinner can wait, so can telling her about my feelings in the car park. What couldn't wait was showing the love of my life, just how much she means to me.

* * *

**I'm running out of little romantic one shot ideas...which is strange cause I usually have so many, anyone have any? I'm going to try a lil something something here and attempt to link a few chapters directly together, to do with this case, and hopefully bring it all together. I still have one exam to go, and starting a new job on the w.e so be patient with me! also, if this doesn't seem to be working out let me know! i'm very open to ideas or suggestions or criticism. **

**cheers! =] **


	5. Blind Side

**Jane POV **

_"C'mon we have to try to keep going, c'mon," I say looking around quickly; it's already getting dark and who knows how long we've been out here. _

_"We haven't seen them in hours" I hear Maura say behind me, "I need to stop." I go to tell her we have to keep going, that they're still after us but when I turn to face her..._

_"Oh my God Maura! " I yell taking quick steps backwards, my hand flies to my mouth to keep myself from screaming._

_"Jane, my leg" she falls to the ground_

_"Forget your leg Maura what happened to your face?" I can't believe this is happening, I can feel my heart racing and my hands start to tremble. She lifts her head towards me and my breath catches in my throat. Where her beautiful eyes should be, were dark pools of blood, dripping onto her cheeks._

_She reaches for me, "Help me Jane"_

"Maura!" I wake with a start and sit up instantly. I can feel the sweat on my face and my heart beating faster than normal, panting as I struggle to steady myself. "It was just a dream" Maura's breath tickles my ear and her hand starts to rub circles on my lower back. I turn to face her, needing to see she's all right. Sure enough her hazel eyes are looking back at me, filled with concern, but exactly where they're meant to be. Breathing her in, I nod and lean forward to press a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know."

"Want to talk about it?" she asks quietly, wrapping her arms around me she pulls me back down to the bed, resting my head on her shoulder and stroking her fingers through my hair. I shake my head and push myself closer, "I just want you to hold me" Her arms tighten around me and she presses a kiss into my hair.

"Of course."

I close my eyes and listen to her heart beating steadily.

* * *

**Maura POV**

Instead of having the privilege of waking to my lovely new piano melody alarm tone, it's the buzzing of both Jane's and my phone that signal the start of a working day.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles" I chance a look at Jane as I'm told another body has been found, her face drops slightly as she's told the details. Hanging up I head to the bathroom to get ready, I had been hoping to talk to Jane about her nightmare but it seems it would have to wait.

"Will you drive me?" I ask Jane as we're about to leave. I haven't told her about last night yet and to be honest, I don't want to be in the station garage alone. She nods and sends a tired smile my way, "Sure."

The car ride is silent; I can tell Jane is off in her own world by the crease in her forehead. I fight the urge to ask about her dream; I know she'll tell me in her own time. Instead I face the window and watch the streets of Boston pass by, people spending their days blissfully unaware of the horrors that have been occurring.

Jane pulls up out front of a high school and I can see Frost and Korsak at the front gates with uniformed officers. "Student?" I ask, wanting to prepare incase its a child but Jane just shakes her head. Exiting the car I follow her over to where her partner is waiting, Frost signals me to follow him while Jane speaks to Korsak. "Janitor found her on his morning rounds, poor guy must've gotten quite a shock" Frost says, leading me into the building and down the hall.

"Same as the last?" I ask, stepping into a classroom behind him.

"You tell me doc."

Seated at the teachers desk is a dark haired blonde, stepping closer to observe the body my stomach clenches slightly at the sight. Just like the others her face has been so badly beaten I'm sure all the facial bones have been broken, and just like the others, her eyes have been removed to leave bloody empty sockets.

I hear footsteps followed by voices in the hall; I can smell Jane's shampoo as she comes up behind me. Turning to face her, I see her eyes flash with an emotion I rarely associate with her, _was that fear?_

* * *

**Jane POV**

Stepping into the room I take in the scene before me, the poor woman's blood covers the desk and the floor around her, some even sprayed the walls. _What sort of monster would do such a thing? _I shake the thought away and move closer to Maura, taking a closer look at the body my blood runs cold. _A dark blondish woman with no eyes, _my mind flashes to my nightmare about Maura and I take a breath of air to keep from vomiting.

_It's not Maura, it's not Maura, it's not Maura. _

"Jane?" I look to Frost standing in the doorway, "You okay?" I nod in his direction and make eye contact with Korsak as I replay our recent conversation in my head.

_"Jane think about it" Korsak grips my forearm tightly to keep me from walking away. _

_"I don't want to think about it" I growl, trying to pull free of his grasp. He just looks at me and I drop my head to my chest and sigh, "Fine."  
He lets me go and straightens his jacket, "All I'm saying is, all three victims show some sort of physical resemblance to the doc, that can't be no coincidence." I go to say something but he cuts me off. "And I know you're gonna say maybe our perp has a type. Maybe he does. But you can't tell me he's killed three women who not only share the same hair colour as her, but their initials as well."  
_

_T__hat grabbed my attention, "What?!"_

Maura steps in front of me, breaking my train of thought. "Jane I'm headed to the station to start my autopsy." She tilts her head and gives me a look that I know means she's concerned, "Are you okay?"

I ignore her question "Alright let's go," placing my hand on her back I start towards the door.

"I'm quite alright riding in the M.E van Jane" she says, "You don't have to…"

"Nope" I cut her off, "You're coming with me."

_I'm not letting you out of my sight._


	6. Truth Be Told

**_Jane POV_**

"Alright, so we have three female victims, all with their faces beaten in and all had their eyes removed." I turn to face Korsak and Frost, "And all their initials are M.I." Korsak nods and slides a paper across the desk towards me, picking it up it is the names and addresses of the murdered women. "Molly Irvine, age 32. Maegan Ivanhoe, age 34 and Madison Illingham, age 35." Saying their names out loud makes this situation seem even crazier; _there is no way this is a coincidence. _ I flop down into my chair and swivel around the face the board, "What does it mean?" I say it more to myself but I know they hear me.

Frost stands and walks over and points to the photo of our first victim, Molly Irvine. "She was killed almost two weeks ago, her body then dumped and dug up a few days later." He moves across the board to Maegan, "She was killed six days ago and her body found three days later, and our latest victim we assume was killed last night and discovered today."

"We assume?" Korsak asks

"Maura's determining time of death now" I mumble distractedly, "What is the connection, and what does this have to do with Maura?" The bullpen is seemingly quiet; apart from a few people shuffling papers around no one can give me an answer. _There has to be something. _My message tone beeps and I look to see a text from Maura. "Time of death placed around 36 hours ago" I read this out loud to the guys.

Frost does the math, "So if it's about 9:30 now, and today is Thursday…she was killed on Tuesday night at approximately 9 o'clock, give or take."

"Good job kid" Korsak snorts, "you can count. I'm surprised you didn't have to use your fingers"

"I only use my fingers for special occasions," he says "but for you I'll make an exception" and flips him the bird.

"Alright alright" I chuckle, "break it up. Back to the case." I look to Frost, "Still no connections between the victims?"

He shakes his head, "I'll keep digging." I don't answer; instead I turn and stare at the board again. _There has to be something we're missing, _taking my phone out I send a quick text to Maura asking for coffee, _I think we need to talk._

* * *

**_Maura POV_**

Having completed my autopsy and sent Senior Criminalist Chang to take the report upstairs, I retire to my office to change and sit down for the first time since returning to the station. Jane had barreled off to the bullpen as soon as we got here after stationing two officers in the morgue. I know something is bothering her, but not having the chance to have spoken properly has left me clueless and a little bit bothered as to what it is. As I reach for my phone it beeps, signaling I have a message.

**Need a break and a kiss, meet me at the robber? x J**

I smile and send her a reply, grateful to have an opportunity to finally tell her about last night and find out what has her so shaken.

**Of course, be there in 15 x M**

Gathering my bag and coat I turn to leave when I suddenly remember that I have no car. Jane drove me here. Pulling out my phone to make a call I walk towards the elevator and press the up button "I need to ask a favour."

"Thanks for this Frankie, I would've called Jane but I'm sure she'd already left."

"It's no problem Maura" he looks over at me as he drives and smiles, "I hear you guys are working a nasty case, is it true their eyes have been removed?"

"Yes" I say, not really wanting to go into detail.

"Sounds a little personal"

I look over to him as I consider that statement, but say nothing. _He may be onto something_.

Frankie pulls over to the sidewalk outside the entrance to the Robber, "Tell Jane I said hey"

I nod as I get out of the car; "Thank you again Frankie" I smile and head in to meet Jane.

* * *

**Jane POV**

I see Maura walk through the door and smile as her eyes meet mine. Watching as she walks toward me I can't stop my eyes from roaming over her body, _damn her legs are fine! _"Hey" I say as she slides into the opposite side of the booth, reaching to intertwine our fingers.

"Hey yourself" she smiles, "Frankie says hello."

"Why were you..." and then it dawns on me, _oh shit. _"Maura I am so sorry, I forgot you didn't drive yourself, why didn't you call me?"

She just laughs and gives a little shrug, "Doesn't matter and Frankie was nearby so it was fine."

"I am so sorry" I say quietly, leaning forward across the table. Maura just lifts my hand to her lips and places a soft kiss on my knuckles as she shakes her ahead to my apology. Out of the corner of my eye I see a waitress approach and immediately straighten up. "Hello detective" the young woman smiles, I recognize her from all the times Maura and I have been here, she used to flirt with me before Maura and I got together. "Hello…" I look down to her name tag, "Anastasia, is your last name by any chance Beaverhausen?"

This makes her laugh and poor Maura just looks confused, "I don't understand." Before I can say anything the woman turns to Maura with a slightly smug smile on her face, "From Will and Grace, don't you watch TV?" It's not so much as question as it is an insult, but she turns back to me before Maura can respond.

"The usual?" she asks

"Just a bowl of fries please" I look to Maura who shakes her head, "That's it thanks."

"Coming right up" there's that smile again. As I watch her go I turn to talk to Maura and have to hold in a laugh at the look on her face, her eyes are narrowed to slits and she's giving her best glare to the back of the waitress' head. I give her hand a squeeze to get her attention, "I wanted to apologize for being distant earlier, it wasn't anything you've done incase that's what you thought. It's just this case is pretty morbid and last night..." I trail off, unsure if whether to keep going, but Maura just smiles and squeezes my hand as a silent urge to continue. "Last night I had a nightmare about the night we went after Moore, after the accident when you hurt your leg in the forest," taking a breath I look directly at her.

"Except in my dreams, your eyes had been removed."

* * *

**Maura POV**

"Oh" _so that's what's been bothering her. _"Right well I can understand why you were upset Jane."

"There's more" she says, _of course there is. _I just raise my eyebrows and wait for her to tell me. "Okay this morning when you went off with Frost I had a little chat with Korsak, and he brought something to my attention. Maura, all three victims are in their 30's and have blondish coloured hair."

"So?" _I'm failing to see the point_

"Just like yours!" Jane's hands wave around my face in circles and grab them before she draws too much attention to us.

"Jane, many women in their 30's have a hair colour similar to mine, I can tell you a rough statistic if you wish, it's just a coin.."

"Molly Irvine, Maegan Ivanhoe and Madison Illingham" she cuts me off, "Maura they share your age bracket, your hair colour and your initials, please don't tell me this is a coincidence!" Her voice sounds strained. _Oh my God. _

Our waitress comes over with Jane's fries, "Here you go detective" she flirts, this time she gets ignored. She looks between us, both just staring at each other before walking off. "Oh my God" I whisper, "Jane I have to tell you something"

"What?" she demands, and I am slightly taken back by her tone.

"Last night when I was leaving the station, I felt someone watching me. I was going to tell you but with the whole Ian situation I forgot." Jane's face goes a light shade of red and a vein in her neck sticks out, _she's angry_. "I'm sorry…I didn't..i don't" I can't seem to get my words out right, "this is all getting too much. First last night and now this, Frankie was right."

"Frankie was right about what?" Jane growls through clenched teeth, the fact she's trying not to yell comforts me a little with the knowledge she's probably more angry at the situation than at me.

"This is personal"

Jane just stares at me and I watch as different emotions flash across her face. Standing she throws some cash on the table and grabs my hand, "C'mon we're leaving."

* * *

**okay so i'm trying to update as fast as i can but for some reason im having probs making this come out sounding the way i want, so i apologise in advance...but i finished my semester at uni, on hols for 3 months..so shall jump straight to it, yay! thanks again for support and reviews, you are champs! =] **


	7. Afternoon Delight

**Jane POV**

After dropping Maura back in the morgue under the watch of her two uniformed officers, I hotfooted it back upstairs to the bullpen. _It's personal, Frankie said this seemed personal._ I let myself collapse into my chair and swiveled around to face the board. "Waddup Jane?" Frost enters the room carrying a paper bag and a coffee, "Thought you and the doc were having lunch?"

"Finished early," I say distractedly, "Frost would you classify these crimes as personal?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Why?" I turn to face him, "Why do they seem personal to you?"

Frost looks as Korsak and then back at me "Jane the victims are double gangers of Dr. Isles, I'd say that was pretty personal"

"Why do you ask Jane?" Korsak asks, taking a bite into his sandwich.

"Frankie said it was personal," they both just stare at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Frankie doesn't know the details of their identities or likeness to Maura, all he knows about is the…" I trail off as realization hits me, "it's the eyes."

"The eye gouging?" Korsak asks, I nod, "Why is that personal in regards to Maura?"

"Maura once told me a person's eyes are like the windows into their soul"

Frost laughs, "I don't even want to know what you were doing when she told you that." Korsak just chuckles and shrugs when I glare at him.

"We were at the pub you perv, in public, so get your mind out of the gutter and back to work" I growl.

"But why the eyes?" Frost asks, standing and walking to the board before turning to face us, "Out of all her features to choose from, I mean she's got that perfect…" as his hands start to trace an hour-glass like figure in the air I rise from my seat, hand on my gun.

"Finish that sentence and I'll blow your balls off" Laughing Frost returns to his seat. "They're my favourite part of her" I say quietly to answer his question.

"Who have you told that to?" Korsak's tone is serious.

"Maura, dozens of times, dozens of places I couldn't even begin to tell you who might've heard that" I sigh, guessing that he's thinking someone's after Maura because of me. _To get to me?_ It was becoming abundantly clear that I may in someway be the cause of another threat to Maura's life. "Guess this rules out anything related to Doyle" Frost notes, probably having come to the same conclusion as me.

"I never suspected it had anything to do with him anyway, they would've come straight for her not murdered three random women"

"Had to rule it out regardless Rizzoli" I turn to see Cavanaugh standing in the doorway. "You and Dr. Isles are no longer on the case, go home"

I open my mouth to argue but change my mind, _it's best for Maura. _"Yes sir" I nod, and I can tell by his expression that he's surprised I didn't put up a fight. "I'll go get Maura, see you guys later" I grab my jacket and head for the elevator, _at least this way I can stay with her, keep her safe. _But as I step inside the lift and press the button for the morgue, I can't help but wonder if I really can keep her safe, or if I'm just putting her in more danger.

* * *

**Maura POV**

It has been a very slow afternoon, there really wasn't much for me to do except go over my autopsy notes and check the bodies for any signs that I missed something. Disappointment washes over me as I once again determine that our killer has left no clues or DNA as to his identity, and what I want more than anything is to be able to give Jane some sort of lead. This case has definitely been taxing on her. With the victims all being beaten so badly and their eyes removed, while that is enough to rattle anyone, Jane's connection of the crimes in relation to me has deeply upset her. Before I can think too much into it, I hear the ding of the elevator, signaling its arrival.

I turn to see Jane enter the morgue and she gives me a tired smile. "Cavanaugh says we're off the case" she tells me, walking over and pulls me into a gentle hug. I nod in understanding and rest my head against her shoulder; Jane's arms are one of my favourite places to be. "And are you okay with that?" I ask, leaning back to look into her eyes. I know Jane hates it when she's taken off a case she'd worked hard on, but this particular one was a little close to home.

"Not entirely" she shrugs, "But at least this way I can be with you, keep you safe" she smiles shyly. I smile back and lean forward to press my lips against hers. Right now, in this moment, I truly understand how lucky I am to have someone, to have Jane, who loves me enough to want to protect me. Throughout our friendship she proved she'd do anything to keep me safe, and if anything, has gone the extra mile since we moved into our intimate relationship. Jane pulls away and presses a kiss to my forward squeezing her arms around me. "Wanna head out?" she smiles, and I nod and to head to my office.

"Let me change first"

"Need any help?" Jane flirts

I chuckle and toss a wink over my shoulder, "Be my guest, detective."

An hour or so later Jane and I are walking hand in hand to her car in the garage. Our little sexcapade in my office had removed a lot of today's tension and worries, and I for one, was feeling a lot better. Jane's thumb drew circles on my hand as we walked, and I could hear her humming under her breath, a small smile on her face. "What are you singing?" I inquired, pulling her closer to me.

Jane just grins and sings louder, "Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight, gonna grab some afternoon delight. My motto's always been when it's right it's right why wait until the middle of a cold dark night…" she trails off and pulls me into a kiss, deepening it as she pushes me against the car. I wrap my arms around her neck and hold her closer, not letting go even when she pulls her lips away from mine. I rub my nose along hers, Eskimo styles, and she smiles.

"Take me home Jane" I quietly request in my voice I usually save for the bedroom. Jane noticeably shivers and nods,

"yes ma'am."

Reaching around me she opens my car door and help me in before racing around to the driver's side. Through the window I see her take a quick look around the garage before climbing in. She starts the car and heads towards the exit, reaching across the gearbox to hold my hand. Looking to the side, out of the corner of my eye I see something move.

"Jane!"

"What?" she stops the car, I point to the direction I was looking but see nothing.

Jane gives me a questioning look and I shrug, "Nothing, don't worry, let's go home." She squeezes my hand and slowly maneuvers the car from the garage onto the street. I turn in my seat to have one more look, I could've sworn I saw a person standing there.

_please don't let me be crazy_.


	8. Creeping Suspicions

**Jane POV **

Once we were home Maura stalks straight off to the bedroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I know she thought she saw something in that car park, and on the drive home I'd kept an eye on all the cars around us, making sure we weren't followed. Joe Friday scampers over to me and I pick her up for a cuddle, tucking her under my arm I walk around the house checking all the windows and doors are locked. It's still early afternoon, Maura and I have rarely been home from work before 6, _what to do now._

"Shall we go see her?" I ask the little dog, who just licks my face which I take as agreement. I drop her gently to the floor and head towards the bedroom, pausing slightly outside the open door. Maura's just sitting there on the end of the bed, staring at the wall. "Baby?" I walk towards her and kneel in front of her; I can see tears on her cheeks and reach up gently to wipe them away. Her eyes finally find mine, and it breaks my heart to see the fear and confusion there.

"Am I going crazy Jane?" she whispers, I shake my head, "I know I saw someone in that garage, there was someone there" Maura's voice is insistent; "You have to believe me."

"Of course I believe you Maura, I never doubted you for one second, I'll always believe you" I lean up and wrap my arms around her waist, feeling hers go around my neck.

"Why is this happening to us?"

I want more than anything to be able to give her an answer, but I can't, so I just hold her tighter. "I love you so much Maura, I won't let anything happen to you" I whisper in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She leans back a little, "I know." Maura gives me a little smile and pulls me into a kiss, her lips caressing mine so softly as her fingers curl around the back of my neck, keeping me close. I let my hands slide from her hips to her thighs, and slowly run them up and down, feeling her toned muscles. I hear her moan ever so slightly, and her kiss becomes more intense, _so hot_. I pull back, knowing that if I don't stop now I won't be able to and the last thing I want to do is take advantage.

"I need to feel you Jane" she breathes against my lips, _fuck that_, and my concerns fly right out the window. With a little growl I claim her mouth, my hands lifting under her thighs slightly. Maura wraps her legs around my waist, and placing my knee on the mattress for leverage, I manage to move us further up the bed. Leaning on my arms I hover above her, looking down I lose myself in her eyes, "So beautiful."

Maura leans up and places a kiss on my collar bone, her tongue making a trail to my ear, "Make love to me Jane."

_How could I say no?_

* * *

**Maura POV **

Jane and I made love for hours. At first it had been about me needing to feel her body against mine, I needed to know she was there, that we were safe. But it became much more than that. Jane is intoxicating and I can't get enough, it felt like a fire had been lit and I didn't want it to go out. If we could, I'd still be loving her right now, but after a while neither of us could do anymore, and we'd fallen asleep in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

But the feelings of uneasiness have returned, waking me from my sleep. Although I can see Jane sleeping next to me and feel her arms around me, my skin is tingling in an uncomfortable way. Carefully extracting myself I slip out of bed and pull on whatever clothes I find first. I creep out of the room and quietly close the door behind, leaning against it briefly. The clock on the wall tells me its only 8:40pm and my stomach growls as I realize we had missed dinner. I inwardly groan as I rub my tired eyes, trudging to the kitchen. I can't remember the last time I did the shopping, I seriously hope there's some form of food in the fridge. I pull some dips, cheeses and biscuits out, placing them on the kitchen counter knowing Jane would be hungry when I wake her.

The case files are spread out along the end of the counter, and I can't help myself from leafing through them. The pictures of the victims, autopsy reports and crime scene notes; poor Jane must have spent so much time looking over these trying to make any sort of lead and now it's been taken away from her. Turning on my toes I'm about to head back to the bed room when I notice a light come on out of the corner of my eye.

The front porch light.

My blood runs cold as I remember it's motion censored. I drop to the floor behind the island, clipping my head on the cupboards on the way own. I'm probably overreacting and silently chastise myself for being so foolish, but I can't stop the fear flooding into my system. I notice Bass on the floor next to him, and find myself sighing in relief as I touch his shell, bringing some form of comfort to myself. My heart rate starts slowing down and I focus on controlling my breathing, _in and out, in and out_. I'm about to stand when I hear the sound of a door being opened somewhere in the house,

_Oh God please let that be Jane_.

* * *

**Jane POV**

I can't say what woke me up; I hadn't been having a nightmare but a sudden chill racked my body that sent me into a sitting position instantly. Reaching beside me I felt nothing but cold sheets, and taking a look around I confirmed Maura was no longer in the room. _How long has she been up?_

I quickly slide out of bed and start to put on some clothes when I hear a noise from outside the room, _Maura?_ I open the door quietly, grateful for Maura's choice in non-creaky floorboards I tiptoe towards the kitchen and poke my head through the door.

My eyes find her immediately, curled in a ball on the kitchen floor, arms holding onto Bass as if he's her lifeline. I suppress a smile as I creep forwards and kneel beside her.

"Maura, baby" I whisper, afraid to startle her. She sits up almost immediately and looks at me before throwing her arms around my neck. I can't see her tears but I can feel them, and the whimpers she's making damn near breaks my heart. I sit down properly and pull her into my lap, stroking her back and rocking the slightest bit. Now I'm really worried, _am I that bad a girlfriend I didn't notice how this was affecting her? _

"The light" her breath tickles my neck, "someone's out there Jane"

It takes me a few seconds but I realize that she's talking about the light out front. Poking my head around the island and peeking towards the window, there's no light visible. Squeezing Maura a little tighter in my arms I rest my chin on the top of her head. "Whatever it was," I say quietly, rubbing her back gently, "It's gone now." I feel her nod against my chest and sniffle a little.

"I was getting food for us" she murmurs, "It's on the counter"

I reach up carefully and manage to bring both plates down to the floor gently; Maura moves off me to lean against the counter but leaves her feet in my lap. "We can have a picnic" I smile towards her and tickle the sole of her foot, feeling satisfied as a little laugh escapes her. I watch as she delicately places a slice of cheese on a cracker and takes the tiniest of bites, somehow managing not to make any crumbs. _Must she always be so perfect?_ I smile to myself, placing my own cheese and cracker in my mouth, whole.

"Jane!" Maura admonishes with a light smack to my arm, and I can't help but grin. Her nose scrunches up slightly and I realize that I'm probably giving her a lovely view of chewed up cheese and cracker.

Swallowing quickly I shrug and lean forward for a kiss, "You love me"

"I do" she concedes, "with all my heart," and that smile of hers makes my own heart falter in my chest. I don't know how she does it, but every time she takes my breath away.

I go to say something but the sound of Joe Friday growling makes the words catch in my throat. Maura looks at me wide eyed, and I peer around the island again, this time, the porch light is on. "Wait here" I tell her, about to crawl to the hall stand to get my gun when a hand on my bicep stops me.

I turn to look into Maura's teary eyes, "Please don't leave me." I kiss her gently, and hand her the cheese knife, it may not be particularly sharp but I'm convinced Maura could inflict serious damage if she wanted to.

"Wait here" I say again, and this time she doesn't stop me. Half crawling half sliding across the floor I make it to the draws and quickly get my gun and my phone, the latter which I slide across to Maura. Standing slowly I move closer to the door, Joe is at my feet still growling quietly, and as I put my ear against the door I can hear something moving on the other side.

_There is definitely someone out there._

I glance at Maura, who is on the phone talking quietly to dispatch, I hope. Taking a breath I place one hand on the doorknob, the other holding my gun ready.

_It's now or never,_ I rip open the door.

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking where this is going, it's still hard writing this the perfect way i imagine it in my head, but oh well. thanks for reviews and support, hello to those new favouriters and followers, hope you enjoy!**


	9. Night Watch

**Jane POV**

"Korsak!" I yell as I spot him crouched near the door, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I just..I was…safety..checking..you" he stutters wide eyed, my gun still in his face. I lower it slightly and glare at him, reaching over I grab his arm and pull him to his feet. "You scared the hell out of Maura" I tell him, my heart still pounding, no way was I going to admit I was scared too. "How long have you been out here?"

"I promise I just got here, I was about to knock on the door when I saw this" he brings his hand up from his side and I notice he's holding an envelope. I look at it warily; "On the step?" he nods and hands it to me, stepping past me into the house. I hear him profusely apologizing to Maura but I stay where I am in the door way.

_If Korsak just got here, then who was it that was here before?_

"Jane?" I turn to see Maura standing in the kitchen, arms wrapped around herself as if to hold herself together. I shut the door, lock it and walk over to the island. I notice Joe Friday still by the door, glancing between it and me, growling slightly. "Korsak, did you see anyone out there?" I frown, motioning to the small dog.

He shakes his head, "Nope."

Maura looks pale and I can tell she's frightened, I don't blame her, this is all getting a little creepy. "What's in the envelope?" Korsak asks. Maura turns to look at me, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"He found it out front while he was snooping around" I lightly jest, sending a wink his way.

Korsak huffs in response, "That's the last time I worry about your stupid ass Rizzoli." I laugh lightly, internally grateful it _was_ Korsak on the other side of the door. Flipping the envelope over I notice it's addressed to Maura, and I look up at her, a silent request to open it. She just nods and moves beside me. Ripping open the flap I empty its contents onto the counter, my stomach dropping a little as I realize what's inside.

Photos from crime scenes, from the park, from the pub, from times when we used to run together; all of the photos are of Maura looking at me with a smile, but some of the eyes have been cut out. I reach over and squeeze Maura's hand as she silently picks up some of the photos and looks at them closely. Korsak leans across and snatches up a piece of paper, but before I can ask what it says Maura speaks.

"Jane, some of the photos with eyes, they were taken before we were together" she puts them down and picks up others, in some of them we are kissing, "And these the ones without, once we became a couple"

A shiver runs through me as I take in what Maura said, it was becoming obvious that whoever was after her, was because of our relationship. I hadn't even noticed my clenched fists until Maura's gently fingers pried them apart and started rubbing my scars, I gave her a grateful look, _she knows me so well. _

Korsak cleared his throat and waved the note, "What does it say?" I ask, impatience evidence in my voice.

"I hear the eyes are a window into a person's soul, Dr. Isles, I cannot wait to see yours."

Before I could even respond there was a knock at the door followed by a familiar voice "Boston PD open up!" Stomping over to the door I open it to see Frankie on the other side, "Maura called dispatch" he explains, not waiting to be asked inside and pushes past me. I follow him into the kitchen, linking my arms around Maura's waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. "Whoa!" Frankie sifts through the photos and reads the message, sending a sympathetic look towards Maura.

"I think it's safe to say Maura is definitely a target, Frankie I want you and another unit stationed out front at all times, send one to Jane's place too" Korsak's all business.

"On it" Frankie nods and heads out, closing the door behind him. I expected Korsak to start moving out too but get a surprise when he heads towards the couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I cross my arms.

"Jane your girlfriend is a serial killer's target who, by the way, was clearly here earlier tonight. I'm keeping watch, from the couch" he says, in a tone like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll get you a blanket" Maura says quietly, leaving the room. I take a seat next to Korsak on the couch, making sure Maura's out of ear shot.

"I'm really worried about her Korsak" I say quietly, looking down at the ground. "It seems all I ever bring into her life is danger, first Hoyt, the warehouse, even that night at the Lakes with the Moore case" I don't know why I'm saying this to him, or at all, but somehow I can't stop. "I love her more than anything in the world, I would do everything for her. But what if I'm no good for her? Maybe..maybe she's better off without me."

Korsak takes my hand and gently squeezes, a few tears escape my eyes and I feel them running down my cheeks. "We all know how you feel about her Jane, and we've all been here to experience the things you've been through. Yes it's been dangerous and sometimes almost fatal, but you survived, Maura survived." A hand sneaks under my chin, pulling my eyes up to meet his. "Jane, Maura would've had this job regardless had she met you or not. She'd still be in danger, only with you, each time she's made it out alive. You got her out alive. There is no way you can sit here and blame yourself for someone wanting to hurt her, and you cannot even for a second question whether you two belong together. Everyone knows she's your girl, always has been, you're Rizzoli and Isles."

Korsak gives me a gentle smile and I cant help but return it. As guilty as I feel, Korsak's always been someone I've looked up to, listened to and I know he'd never lie to me. His words make me feel a little bit better, but a small amount of guilt is still settled in my stomach. I see Maura reenter the room, a blanket in her arms and I stand as she gives it to Korsak. Taking hold of Maura's hand I say goodnight to Korsak and head to the bedroom, this has been one hell of a day.

* * *

**Maura POV**

I try to keep my face neutral as I give Korsak a blanket for the night, pretend I didn't hear Jane questioning herself, questioning us. I know she must be feeling responsible for this whole situation, but when she is going to realize that she's one of the only reasons I'm still alive. As soon as Jane closes the bedroom door I push her against it, my body right up against hers. I hear her breathing hitch the slightest bit, "Maura?" I do not answer, instead I cover her lips with my own, my hands reaching up to cup her face, my fingers running across the outline of her jaw and cheek bones. Pulling away I allow my lips to follow the trail my fingers have made moving down to her earlobe, "Don't ever doubt how right you are for me" I whisper. Bringing her hand up I place it over my heart, "It beats for you Jane, only you." I feel her nod and look up into her eyes, noticing the tears.

"I love you so much" she breaths, resting her fore head against mine.

"I love you too."

I lead Jane to the bed and pull her down beside me, resting her head on my chest she wraps her arm around my waist. We don't talk about the photos or the message, we don't talk at all. We just lie there, holding each other. But as Jane's breathing evens out, signaling she's finally asleep, my mind starts to wonder.

Long before Jane and I were officially a couple, I had always noticed women flirting with her. Sure some men did it too, but it was mostly women. Sometimes Jane would even flirt back, although I'm not always sure she was aware of it. The photos are evidence that someone was watching her, watching us, and they knew about the change in our relationship. So is it someone we know? I feel goose bumps on my arms as my mind latches onto the thought that the killer could possibly be someone close to us. Someone who wants me out of the way, _is that so they can have Jane to themselves? _

Nobody in their right mind would think that the way to get Jane's affections would be to threaten and hurt me, but then again, after seeing what happened to the three victims, this person is obviously not in their right mind. Jane shifts in my arm, stirring me from my thoughts. I watch as she sleeps, an occasional frown forming on her face. Leaning down I press a kiss to her forehead and pull her closer to me, as long as I have Jane I am not afraid of anything in this world, and no one is going to take her away from me.

_Bring it on._

* * *

**_ bvscagle: I totally agree, I owe you another chapter and I'm sorry it didn't come sooner, but I hope this will suffice for the next few hours! _**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and support, you guys really do know how to put a smile on my face. I'm trying hard to get another couple chapters up soon but it may be a little slow as ive come down with the flu (and its almost summer here so im pretty pissed) and its making it hard to write..not to mention i went a tad dillusional today. anyway, i'm trying so please be patient, lemme know what you think and il try update soon._**

**_thanks again, love to you all! _**


	10. Young and In Love

**Maura POV**

_For every dark night, there is a brighter day. _

Last night was definitely dark. These last couple weeks have been dark but today I am determined to keep Jane's mind off the case, off the threat to my life. I quietly climb out of bed and tiptoe into the kitchen, upon noticing Vince awake on the couch, I put the coffee on. Walking over I take a seat next to him, smiling as I watch Joe Friday attempting to play with Bass.

"Jane sleeping?" he sounds tired, I wonder if he got any sleep.

I nod, "I think it's all catching up to her"

"What about you?" his question catches me, "I mean, you are the one in danger, and yet you seem calmer about this than the rest of us. How are you doing?"

It may be a simple question, but I cannot say the same about the answer. "I'm not sure" I say honestly, "Yes it was a shock, but I trust in Jane, and all of you to keep me safe. I won't live my life in fear because someone doesn't can't accept that Jane loves me, that she chose me." I can hear the slightest aggressiveness in my tone, surprising both Vince and myself.

He chuckles and reaches over to pat my knee, "I don't think there was ever any choice to make doc, it was always you." I am touched by his words but cannot bring myself to respond. Sensing this, he clears his throat, "Coffee?"

Smiling I fetch us both a cup, setting another on the countertop for when Jane wakes. Handing one to Korsak, I take a seat at the island and flip through the paper absentmindedly. Hearing Joe scuffling around on the floor got me thinking about what to do with Jane, maybe a day at the park would take her mind off this case.

"Well I'm gonna head back to the station" Korsak sighs, placing his empty cup in the sink.

I nod and smile as he walks out, closing the door behind him. Glancing at the clock I note Jane would be getting up soon, moving into the kitchen I start pulling food, putting together a little picnic. I remember a date Jane took me on a few weeks into our relationship, one of very rare days off we'd spent down at the ball park. Jane had brought bats and balls, we'd spent hours out in the sun practicing swings and pitches and she had told me everything she knew about baseball. I remember the feel of her hands on my hips, showing me her idea of the perfect stance, her breath on my neck as she whispered into my ear.

"Morning"

I nearly jump out of my skin as those same arms I was thinking about snake around my waist, Jane's chin coming to rest on my shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" she grins, I can tell she's probably not sorry at all.

Turning in her arms I give her a smile and a quick kiss, "S'okay."

"Where's Korsak?" Jane cranes her neck towards the couch.

"He went back to the station." Handing her a cup of coffee I get back to gathering everything together, feeling her eyes on me I smile in her direction.

"What are you doing?" she asks, eyebrow raised.

I motion to the window, "It's a beautiful day outside, we don't have work, we're going out." Jane opens her mouth to protest but my hand comes up to stop her. "No Jane I don't want to hear whatever argument you're going to come up with. We can't put our lives on hold because of this case. You and I, we're taking Joe Friday to the park, and we're going to play ball. Baseball, football, I don't care, but we're going." I loop my arms around her neck, "I want to forget about everything going on Jane, I want us to have a nice day out together, have fun have a picnic."

I can see her caving in, "I just want to be young and in love with you" I whisper. This gets a throaty laugh out of her, my stomach fills with butterflies at the twinkle in her eye.

"We're not that young anymore Maur," she chuckles, giving me a squeeze_. _

_I know_, "But we can pretend."

One of the many things I love about Jane is no matter what is going on, she always puts others first. I can sense her hesitation, her worries, but her eyes are what give her away. I feel slightly cruel playing on her feelings for me, but in my heart I know this is something that we need. "Okay," she smiles, "You're right, let's do it."

~()~

The drive to the park was fun, Jane had the windows down and the music blaring so loudly I'm positive my eardrums have perforated, but the smile on her face was worth it. Just like now, as I watch her run through the grass with Joe Friday, I don't think I have ever seen anything so breathtaking. Jane when she's relaxed, when she's let her walls down, she's truly amazing. Her smile is carefree and genuine, and the twinkle in her eye shows the childish playful side of her I know I am privileged to see.

"Phew! She may be small but she sure has some energy" Jane plops down onto the mat next to me, giving me a megawatt smile. Joe Friday runs up the hill, dragging a stick about twice her size, her eyes begging Jane to keep playing.

"Well she has been neglected since we got this case" I say, reaching over to tug the stick from her mouth.

Jane laughs as Joe refuses to give it up, "Even still, for her size, she sure can run!" I give up trying to pull the stick away from her, watching as she lies down between us, triumphantly guarding her stick.

Jane intertwines our hands, "Thank you for doing this Maur, it really was a good idea."

"How many nice days do we get off together without being called in for a body?" it's a rhetorical question and Jane just grins, pulling me closer for a kiss.

"I love you" she says against my lips, I can't help but smile every time I hear those words.

"I guess I'm a little fond of you as well."

"A little fond?" Jane's grin turns evil and I know I'm in trouble, but before I can say anything she's pulled me across her own body, careful not to squash Joe Friday, and rolled us over so she's holding me down. "Just a little fond?" she asks, a glint in her eye.

"Maybe a little more than a little" I gasp slightly as her hands make their way under my shirt.

Jane shakes her head and chuckles, "Too late."

The overwhelming sensation of Jane's finger's tickling the sensitive skin on my stomach send me into fits of giggles, "Jane!" I can hardly breathe. "I love you, I love you!"

"That's all I wanted to hear" she says, her fingers stopping their torture on my body. I smile up at her, reaching up with my right hand to pull her face down to mine, pushing up with my left with the intention of flipping us over.

Big mistake.

"Maura!" Jane laughs as we go rolling down the hill together, holding on tightly to me. Reaching the bottom neither one of us can stop the laughter, it feels so good to just let go. Rolling onto my side beside her, I look Jane in the eyes. As cliché as it sounds, when I look at her I see my future. I've experience life without Jane, after the warehouse incident when I shut her out. It was horrible, and it was something I know I never want to do again. But looking at her now I see a future filled with laughter, love and hope. I see everything I ever dreamed about. Pulling her in for a kiss, I decide that when this is all over, I'm going to ask her to marry me.

* * *

**Jane POV**

"I'm starving" opening the door for Maura she steps past me into the house, Joe Friday hot on her heels.

"You ate almost everything I packed for the park!" Maura frowns, "I don't understand how you stay so thin when you eat so much."

I snort, "Maur that was hardly food food, it was more snack food. Plus I ran around, it's all gone" I grin at her expression.

She just huffs and turns to the fridge, "Well we have no food here."

"Look, how I call Frost and Korsak to meet us for drinks and dinner at the Robber? By the time we've showered and changed, they'll be done at the station, it's perfect." Maura gives me an apprehensive look, I know she wanted this day to be without work and going out with my partner and sergeant wasn't exactly avoiding the case. "No work talk, promise" Of course my fingers are crossed behind my back, I have every intention of grilling them on what they've found so far, I'll just make sure Maura doesn't hear.

"Fine" Maura sighs, "But I'm showering alone" and with that she walks off.

Fingers still crossed "Sure."

Sending a quick text to Frost telling him the plan I make my way to the bedroom, I can hear Maura turn the shower water on. I drop my phone on the bed as soon as I get a confirmation from Frost and quietly sneak into the bathroom, shedding clothes as I go.

"Jane!"

* * *

**The quote at the start is by Harriet Morgan. I know Jane's POV was short but next chapter starts at the Robber so..yeah :P **

**Thank you for the get wells, feeling much better, although still a little clogged! :)**

**thank you for all reviews and support my friends, it's always lovely to hear your views and ideas and everything you have to say, really does make my day. **

**next chapter some drama may be happening...p.s**

**much love **


	11. Robber

**Maura POV**

It wasn't that I don't enjoy the company of our colleagues, and it had nothing to do with my hygiene concerns with the Robber, I just wanted a quiet night at home with Jane to end our perfect day together.

_Was that selfish?_

"Maura?" I glance up from my wine glass to see Jane looking at me with a slightly sad expression.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I shake my head lightly to clear my thoughts, focusing back on the convocation.

"I was saying how much I enjoyed today, really." She smiles and reaches across to hold my hand, "After all this is behind us, I'd like to run away with you. Take a weekend off and just go and relax somewhere for a few days."

I smile at her suggestion, how wonderful it would be to get away from Boston and from work and have uninterrupted days with Jane. I start planning in my head of all the places we could go, feeling a squeeze of my hand I realize I haven't actually given her an answer.

"Oh Jane, yes of course that would be amazing"

"Yeah?" I can tell she's shy and a little uncertain.

"Yes, I would love to run away with you" I lean forward to meet her halfway and press my lips against hers. Out the corner of my eye I see Korsak and Frost come through the door and gently pull away.

"Oh don't stop on my account" Frost slides into the booth next to me, giving Jane a wink.

"Perv"

Korsak chuckles and sits next to Jane, "I'm starving." He waves down a waitress, "You eaten?"

"We were waiting for you" I shake my head, and Korsak smiles at me.

"Well I'll go a burger and fries, Maura will have a salad" Jane places our order, glancing over to me to check she got mine right. When I nod she grins and sits back. Frost and Korsak give their orders to the waitress too, "So good to relax" Frost releases a big sigh and slumps down in his seat. "What'd you ladies do today?"

I let Jane do the talking as my mind wanders again, contemplating her suggestion for a getaway. Maybe I can take her to my holiday house up the coast; it would be lovely on the beachside this time of year. There's so many things I'd love to do with Jane, we could go for our morning runs along the sand and I can show her some of my favourite places. I smile as I realize this trip would be the perfect opportunity to propose, when the case is finally closed and it's just the two of us. _I wonder if Jane would be up for sex on the beach_..

Before I delve further into the sexual side of my thoughts, my salad is placed in front of me and I watch in a mix of awe and disgust as the three detectives around me, attempt to shove half a burger in their mouths at once.

I give Jane my best '_really' _look, at least she has the decency to get a little embarrassed, unlike Korsak and Frost. "So Maura," I can barely make out my name through Frost's mouthful of food, "I hear you got our Jane to dance."

I glance at Jane in surprise that she told him and she just shrugs, "Ah yes, sort of" I say, smiling at her as the memory floods my mind. It was one of our afternoons together a month or so ago, and Jane was feeling downbeat about work.

_"Why do some things never work out the way we want them to?" Jane asked, looking over at her I could see the circles under eyes and it made me sad to think how affected Jane got sometimes. Walking over to the stereo I turned on my ipod, Called Out in the Dark came on. Taking my time to get used to the rhythm, I half danced half walked over to the couch, grabbing Janes hands. "What are you doing?"_

_"Dance it out" I smile, moving my body again. It was one of my favourite songs, not the best to dance to, but I was feeling carefree enough._

_"Maura" I could hear Jane sigh behind me and turn in time to see her about to sit again. _

_"Jane just try and let go. Leave work at work. Trust me, you'll feel better."_

_I could sense the hesitation leaving her, slowly but surely Jane started moving against me. "There you go" I laughed, pulling her closer to me. As the song changed and turned more upbeat, our dancing turned more into grinding. _

_" Can you dance like you fuck?" Jane whispers against my lips, and although I do not understand her reference, I do not care. Her tone is so seductive I want to rip her clothes off right there..and then I realize, I can._

Frost clears his throat, bringing me out of my memory. Blushing slightly I realize Jane must've been reliving it too because both men looked slightly uncomfortable."This rounds on me" I say, earning smiles from my companions. Sliding out of the booth I make my way to the bar, my stomach dropping slightly at the sight of the flirty waitress_, Anastasia. _Just the thought makes me gag.

Smiling she comes towards me, "Doctor Isles, always a pleasure. Is Detective Rizzoli with you tonight?"

Her voice makes my skin crawl, "She is" I nod towards our booth, "Out with friends tonight."

"How lovely" her tone suggests she thinks its anything but, "What can I do you for?"

I tell her what drinks I want and wait as patiently as I can, until she talks again. "How long you two been together?" she asks, looking at Jane in a way that makes me want to slap her.

"A while"

"Shame" she laughs, turning her eyes towards me. "She used to come in here all the time a while ago, flirty sometimes, really thought I had a chance"

Handing her my money and collecting the drinks I turn to go, "You thought wrong."

I walk straight back to the booth, handing everyone their drinks. Turning to see the waitress still glaring my way, I grab the back of Jane's neck and pull her into a kiss I would normally consider too passionate for public. Feeling her grin into the kiss I realize she knows exactly what's happening, "Feel better now?" she asks, a smug smile on her face.

"Yes" I nod, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the ladies." Jane raises her eyebrow seductively and I have to laugh, shaking my head I walk away, _she's insatiable_.

I love it.

* * *

**Jane POV**

Watching Maura walk to the restroom I can't help but check out her ass, and damn it's a good ass. Turning back to the table Korsak and Frost have knowing grins on their faces, "Shut up" I smile, bringing my beer to my lips.

"Personally, I'm jealous" Frost admits, "I'd love my own personal Dr. Isles to check out"

I have to laugh at that, and to be honest I do not blame him. How could anyone not want their own Maura, she's gorgeous. Korsak clears his throat, "Actually that's something I wanted to talk to you about Jane"

His serious tone brings my mind into work mode, "Yeah?"

"Why isn't Faulkner a suspect?"

I close my eyes, the subject of Ian still makes me uncomfortable. "To be honest I did think of him when this started, but he loves Maura and he cares about her. Our perp seems to want Maura out of the way to get to me, Ian wouldn't hurt Maura and he definitely wouldn't want me."

"I don't blame him" Frost says, I kick him under the table, "Kidding!" he raises his hands in defense. "Casey? Dean?"

I snort, "Casey isn't like that, plus he's still in therapy, no way could he commit these murders." I pause to consider Dean, I hadn't thought about him.

"Dean's FBI Jane, I highly doubt he would do this" Korsak points out.

"But he could blame Maura for him getting shot, and for me 'dumping' him" I say, seriously thinking about this. "I know it's a long shot, but you should definitely check him out tomorrow."

Frost nods while Korsak snorts and shakes his head, I can tell he thinks the idea of Dean being behind this ridiculous. Maybe it is, but better safe than sorry. Our table is silent for a moment, "How's Maura dealing with this?" Frost suddenly asks.

"To be honest, I think she's more concerned about me" it's one of the many things I love about her. "She's focusing on distracting me from it all, doesn't really want to talk about it. She knows I'm upset, of course I would be, someone's after her. But I think she's focusing on that so she doesn't have time to be scared." Saying this out loud makes me realize that Maura is actually hiding from this, and I've allowed her to. "I think I'll take her home, talk this over once and for all." Korsak nods in understanding, tipping my beer up to drain it I notice a frown on Frost's face. I raise my brow in questioning.

"Does Maura usually take this long in the bathroom?" he asks, starting to move from his seat. As his words register in my mind I realize Maura actually has been gone longer than usual.

"Move" I yell, shoving people out of the way making a beeline straight for the bathroom.

Bursting into the restroom I notice all the stalls are empty and Maura is nowhere in sight. My heart drops into my stomach and I swear I can feel my dinner trying to make its way up my throat.

"Shit"

"Fuck"

I hear Korsak and Frost behind me, turning to face them I feel the tears burning in my eyes as I say the words I dreaded.

"Maura's gone."

* * *

**sorrrry if you feel ive left you on a cliff again, i swear its not for long. i have already started next chapter and will finish and post it when i get back from work in a couple hours, just wanted to give you something to read. hope it does alright**

**thanks for all your support and love :) **


	12. Blues

**Jane POV**

Speeding back to the station, Korsak and Frost were both on their phones calling everyone in. I can't believe I let this happen, I promised her nothing would happen, but no, I couldn't help getting myself distracted with work talk and someone walked straight in there and took her.

"Don't blame yourself Jane" Korsak catches my eyes in the rearview mirror, "We were there too, we're all to blame."

"She's my responsibility" I whisper, my breath catching in my throat as I try to keep my tears at bay, _my responsibility._ I knew Maura hadn't wanted to go there for dinner, after our perfect day all she'd wanted was takeout and cuddles on the couch. To talk, and just be us. More tears burn their way down my face and I pray that I didn't just throw away the last chance I'd ever have to do that with her.

"Jane" Frost turns around in his seat as we pull up out front of the station, "We'll find her" he promises. I don't say anything, can't say anything, and so I nod. My legs feel like dead weights walking up the step but Korsak's arm on my back pushes me forward, into the elevator. "Be strong" he says, "Maura needs you to be."

Easier said then done, but I know he's right. Taking a breath to calm myself I nod towards Frost we enter the bullpen, "Pull up footage from any security cameras surrounding the Robber, all entries."

"On it."

"Jane did you see anyone suspicious around, maybe watching Maura?" Korsak moves to take a seat beside me. I shake my head and sigh in frustration.

"How does this happen? In a bar full of people, someone must've seen something!"

"It was busy" Korsak points out, "Our view of the women's was blocked from where we sat. My guess is they knocked her out, and someone supporting another person out of the Robber is not that strange a sight Jane"

"Yeah but it's Maura!" I growl through clenched teeth, "Of all the cops there who know our medical examiner, you can't tell me someone didn't notice her." Before he can speak my phone rings, "Rizzoli"

"Jane" it's Frankie, "Was just speaking to some of the boys that were down here, they saw her. Said some chick was helping her out the side door, laughed about how drunk she was."

"Did you get a description?" _please, please, please_.

"Jane they're pretty drunk, just said she was really hot with piercing blue eyes." My stomach clenches slightly, _piercing blue eyes_..

"Did none of them stop and wonder why I wasn't taking my own girlfriend home?"

"They thought you'd had a fight."

I hang up, anger fueling through my veins. I want to scream and punch someone. "Jane?" Korsak moves toward me slowly, his hands raised as if to defend himself.

"I may know who took her" I whisper, "I can't be sure though. Frankie didn't get a description apart from our person was female with blue eyes." Korsak just looks at me, "The waitress."

"Jane"

"Korsak she works there so no one would notice her helping someone out the door, she's been there so many times we have, and think of those pictures! She flirted with me all the time, even when I was single." I take a breath, "and she has the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

I can see the pieces starting to fit together in his head, "Call Frankie and tell him to get her details from the manager, if its her, we'll get her."

I make the call to Frankie, now it's a waiting game. How could I have been so blind not to see it? She seemed so nice...normal.

"Jane I got it" Frost yells, motioning to the big screen on the wall.

"Show me"

His fingers race over the keyboard and I watch as an image appears of what I can just make out to be a door of the Robber. It's a dark image, but some of the street lights make it possible to make out two figures emerging from the bar. "Maura" I hear myself whisper, "Frost can you enhance it?"

"I can try."

It takes a few moments but sure enough he is able to zoom in and create a better image, I can feel the anger burning in my stomach again. "It's her" I turn to Korsak, "I knew it." Bringing his phone to his ear he nods to me, I look back at the screen. My heart aches as I watch Maura be half dragged half carried down the street until they leave the screen. I don't even bother asking Frost if it follows them, he would've done it already.

"Are you okay?" his voice is soft, caring.

"No" I'm honest, "But I will be, once we get the bitch." Frost gives me a small smile.

"Jane" Korsak comes back into the room, "Frankie said the manager told him our waitress upped and left work about 10 minutes before we realized Dr. Isles was missing."

"Well that gives her enough time to grab Maura and leave, did you get a name?"

Korsak pulls out a piece of paper, "He said the name on her work form is Anastasia Rizzoli." That sends a chill down my spine. "I asked Frankie to collect some of the things she handled, maybe we can get a match on fingerprints."

I nod, it would take a couple hours but it was our best shot. "Tell me what you find" I say, turning back to the image of Maura on the screen. _I'll find you baby, just be strong._

* * *

**Maura POV**

I can feel myself slowly gaining consciousness, but I don't dare open my eyes for I know the pounding in my head would only get worse. _How much did I drink last night? _

I raise my hand to my head, frowning when my hand doesn't move. _What the hell?_ Keeping my eyes closed I try to remember what happened last night. I remember going to the Robber with Jane, Frost and Korsak, having a few drinks and going to the bathroom. After that, nothing. I want to call out to Jane, but my throat is dry and it comes out more a choking sound than words. I try to raise my hand again, _why can't I move? _

My heart starts beating a little faster as I realize that my hands must be tied to something, and opening my eyes slowly I confirm this. Both wrists and ankles are bound, confining me to a chair. "Oh" I let out a breath, no doubt my headache and lack of memory is from being knocked, rather than drinking.

_How did this happen?_

Before I can start to panic I make myself take a couple deep breaths, looking around the room. I notice wall paint has been stripped back to expose brick, floorboards covered in dirt and dust, filthy and broken windows. There are a couple lights hanging from the ceiling, but not nearly enough to light up the whole room. This place has clearly been abandoned for a while.

"Well well look who's awake" a voice from the shadows startles me, "Don't bother trying to yell, there's no one around for miles." That voice sounds strangely familiar.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, squinting into the darkness trying to make out a face.

"Don't tell me the smart Dr. Isles hasn't figured it out." A laugh sends chills down my spine. "Well if you don't already know, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

As the figure steps into the light, I stop myself from gasping out loud. "You" I can hear the tremble in my voice as I recognize my captor.

She smiles, "Me," taking a couple steps closer she reaches her hand out to brush some hair away from my face. "Pity" her tone almost sounds regretful, "If you hadn't taken what was mine this wouldn't be happening to you. It's a shame really, you're more beautiful than the others."

"Why did you kill them?" I ask, leaning away from her hand "They did nothing to you."

The waitress' smile turns into a snarl, "I hoped that by sending a message to Jane, she would realize how wrong you were for her and she would leave you, on her own." I don't notice her hand until the last second, and the sting of it connecting with my face brings tears to my eyes. "It will take her a while to forgive me, but once you're gone, it will all be alright soon enough."

I can taste the blood on my lip and my cheek aches where she slapped me, I mumble something under my breath as she starts to walk away.

"What did you say?" she turns towards me again.

I raise my chin defiantly, knowing that what I'm saying will only make her angrier, but I don't care. If this woman thinks she can take whatever she wants, whoever she wants, she's crazy. I've got to be strong, for Jane, for me, for us.

"Jane will never be yours"

* * *

**couple of you guessed who it was, so yay well done! i'm not considering this another cliff hanger, so don't be haters. I'll try get another chapter up soon. **

**and have no fear, Maura is no wimp in my eyes, i wont write her like some girly girl who cant stand up for herself or try to escape. maura isnt like that at all to me, so she will definately not be sitting there taking crap from the turd while waiting for Jane to rescue her. **

**peace and love to you all, thanks for reviews, support and ideas, you're brilliant! **


	13. Splinters

**Jane POV**

"You look like you could use some sleep" Frost saunters past my desk, placing a cup of coffee next to me. I shake my head, there is no way I could sleep now. It's almost 8am, Maura's been missing for nearly 11 hours and we still have nothing. There are units searching all over Boston for 'Anastasia',_ like that's even her real name_, but so far nothings turned up.

"Jane.."

"Why?" I have to ask, "Why does this always happen to us? First Hoyt, Dominic and then Dennis, and now this shit. God, why is some psycho always ruining our lives, am I that bad a person that I can't just have a happy peaceful life her?" Frost looks slightly shocked by my outburst but his face has sympathy written all over it. I look away, I don't want anyone's sympathy or pity, I just want Maura back.

"Jane" I look up as Korsak enters the bullpen, a folder in his hand that he extends towards me. "Isolated her finger prints from other workers at the Robber, her real name is Tasha Herron, she has quiet the record."

"Yeah, and?" Frost asks

"Born right here in Boston, girl's mother was a drug addict...don't even get me started on her father. Her file says when she was 12 she was abducted, tortured and abused for just over a month until they dumped her, probably thinking she'd die before anyone found her. Poor girl was admitted to a mental hospital for quite a while, somehow got herself released when she turned 18 and that's when things went from bad to worse."

I look up from the file, my anger slightly diminishing, but not entirely. "Tasha has some serious mental disorders, says here when she was 22 she randomly attacked her boyfriend with a razor. Slashed every major artery in his body."

I can see the colour drain from Frost's face as Korsak nods, "There's more."

I don't feel the need to read out her entire rap sheet, I think we all have a sense of what we're dealing with. I no longer feel heated anger towards her, just an increased sense of worry and concern for Maura's wellbeing. "This girl seriously needs help, while I still have the overwhelming urge to shove my gun in her mouth and pull the trigger, Tasha needs to be taken back into a center where she can be treated."

Frost and Korsak nod in agreement, "She have a registered apartment?" Frost asks.

"Wasn't in the file" Korsak shrugs, my shoulders sagging at the news. Time is running out, there is only a certain amount of time this girl will keep Maura alive. I watch as Frost turns to his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard like lightning. _There has to be something_.

"Got it!" Frost throws his hands in the air, jumping up from his seat. "She has an apartment down town." I grab my jacket and head for the door, Korsak and Frost on my heels.

I let Frost drive, my nerves too shaken to pay much attention to the road. I highly doubt her apartment is where she is keeping Maura, I'm not stupid enough to expect that but hopefully we will find some sort of clue towards where they might be. Frost pulls up to the curb, "Here" I look up to the building as I climb out of the car, a quiet whistle falling from my lips.

"Nice building" I nod towards Frost, "Don't even want to know where she got the money." Frost visibly shudders as we walk towards the door, Korsak coming up behind us.

"Jane, don't get your hopes up, they probably.."

I hold my hand up to stop him, "I know Korsak, they probably aren't here, this isn't my first rodeo" He gives me a little smile.

"It's different when it's someone close to you rather than a stranger" he pats my arm gently as we climb the stairs, my heart clenching the tiniest bit. I know not to have hopes, and I know Korsak means well, but I can't help myself wish that Maura is here. Frost points to the second door on the landing and stands beside it, back to the wall.

We all draw our guns, I aim mine towards the door as Frost knocks, "Boston Police, Open up!" No answer as expected.

"Now for the fun part" Frost smirks slightly, before launching himself foot first at the door. It takes two goes, but soon enough there is a loud crack as the door splinters and opens. Korsak pushes it open and enters first; I go second, Frost at my back.

"Clear" Korsak and Frost go through the apartment, clearing every room.

Noticing a pile of papers on the table I start leafing through them, "There's got to be something here." I can feel myself getting frustrated, there's only bills and invoices. "Damn it!" As if acting on its own, my arm reaches out and sweeps everything off the table on to the floor. A vase falls and smashes, water puddles onto the floor as broken glass litters the floor.

"Jane, we'll find her" I don't hear Frost come up behind me, I don't really feel him lead me out of the apartment or into the car and I hardly notice the drive back to the station. All I can think about is Maura.

_Where is she?_ My throat burns as I choke back the sobs I feel threatening to escape, _I can't lose it now._

The passenger door opens and two strong arms lean in to pull me out, lifting my chin I look straight into the eyes of Frankie. "Jane." He only has to say my name before I start to fall apart. I close my eyes, I don't want to see the panicked looks my colleagues are giving each other, I don't want to be here.

"Janie, pull yourself together" that's a voice I wasn't expecting. I open my eyes to see my mother has joined the crowd, standing on the steps of the precinct. "You are one of the strongest people I know," her hand reaches out to wipe away my tears and I feel myself leaning into her arms. "You overcame a mad man try to kill you, not once, but three times. You survived a bullet that tore through your body, you survive everyday out on the streets cleaning up the scum of our city."

I look at her, _where is she going with this? _

"It's okay to be scared, and it's okay to lean on those around you. It's what we're here for, honey. Jane, Maura is strong. After everything she's been through with you, I know that girl has skin tough as nails."

Hearing my mother talk about Maura makes me ache for her, I miss her so much.

"Maura's learnt a lot from you over the years, she's learnt how to survive and she'll come back to us. She'll come back to you."

Through my tears I see the sincerity in my mother's eyes, and deep down I know she's right. Maura's a fighter, I've seen her fight back a number of times, it's just knowing the instability of Tasha's mind makes me doubt whether even I could survive her. "Thanks Ma" I whisper, she smiles gently and pulls me into a hug. Looking over her shoulder I notice Frankie is the only one still here. "I gotta get back to work Ma" I sigh, pulling away.

She nods and pats my cheek. "Go get your girl."

_I won't rest till I do. _

* * *

**Sorry for the distance between updates and the shortness of this, been a hectic few days. So guess what?! my best friend got into al this drama with her bf which resulted in the police getting called while we were away from her house, they bashed the door down! anyway, long story short they nailed it shut again, we got back and were busting to go toilet so i had to kick it open..i felt pretty awesome haha **

**anyway, im on a break at my grandmas place cause shes having eye surgery, so hopefully shall get lotsa chapters up. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support, always makes me smile.**

**cheers, :) **


	14. I Know It

**Maura POV**

Little bits of sunlight sneak in through the windows, lighting up parts of the room. It's bigger than I originally thought and old looking pieces of furniture give it the appearance of an old living room. The sunlight gives me a better view of my surroundings, and I notice the walls have scorch marks on them.

I have no idea how long I've been missing, probably somewhere between 10-12 hours and I wonder how close Jane is to finding me. My heart aches as I think of her, all the things I have yet to tell her. _Will I ever see her again?_

A quiet scuffling to my right startles me. "Oh!" Rats, lots of rats. "Get away" I kick my foot out towards them as they starts to move towards me, my mind flicking to all the nasty facts I know about rats. They can probably smell the blood from my head wound, and the place where the rope has rubbed my wrists raw.

"I'd tell you they don't bite, but I'd probably be lying" She's here again. After what I'd said last night I'd earned myself a few punches and slaps, and then she'd stormed right out. "I'm sorry I left ya here all on your lonesome, but you upset me."

"What a shame" I mutter, watching as she walks around the room, two plastic bags in hand.

"Do you like the place?" she asks, setting her stuff down on a chair. "It was much nicer before the fire"

"Fire?" I ask

"Oh yes. My family abandoned me when I was younger, so I came back here and set it on fire. With them inside." The grin she gives me is sickening, and I know if this girl killed her own family, there's no saying what she'll do to me.

"How could you?" I gasp, "They were your family!"

She leaps the few steps towards me, her hand latching around my throat. "You don't know anything about my family"

I can't breathe.

"Do you know what my own daddy did to me?" she spits, I shake my head, unable to talk. "He kidnapped me, him and his mates. Hurt me, they did. Raped me. Messed with my head, oh you don't ever wanna be I my head now" she taps her temple, a weird look in her eyes. Stepping back she lets go, air rushes into my lungs and I cough roughly. "I see them, all the time ya know. One of them took my boyfriend, took his place I mean. Had to kill him, had to be free from them." Anastasia starts rubbing her hands, reminding me again of Jane. Her admissions confirm my concerns about her instability, increasing the fear I already feel.

"The police…"

"Police don't do shit" she yells, "I'm gifted, I see things. Have all my life, ain't no one gonna believe me when I tell them who did it. My daddy, no he wouldn't do this to his own girl. No way."

"Your family.." I say quietly, wanting her to talk more about her life, wanting to understand.

"They knew. They all knew, and not one of them helped me. Put me away is what they did, no one will listen to the crazy girl. So I killed them. All of them. Except daddy, he still hides from me."

My heart aches for her, amongst the anger and fear I feel a sliver of sympathy.

"Your father is still alive?" If I survive this, maybe Jane can help me bring that monster to justice.

Anastasia shrugs, "For now" the laugh that follows sends shivers down my spine as she reaches into the bag, pulling out a large knife in one hand, a gun in the other. My blood runs cold, I can feel the sweat starting to form on my forehead. _I can't be out of time yet_, I know from the autopsies the other victims were kept for at least two days. I haven't even been here 24 hours. I need to keep her talking, give Jane more time to find me.

"I'm sorry about what you went through" I can hear the shake in my voice, "Your father…that should never have happened." Pulling out a cloth she begins to clean the knife, if she heard what I said she doesn't show it. I turn my wrists slightly to the side, pulling a bit. The rope doesn't give, just digging further into my skin, I bite my lip to keep in a yelp of pain.

"Shit happens" Anastasia moves to take a seat, still cleaning the weapon. "Can't choose our family can we Dr Isles? Or should I say, Doyle?"

I stopped moving, maybe even stopped breathing. "Oh don't look so surprised, I read the paper." A million thoughts were running through my head, maybe this wasn't about getting to Jane at all, maybe it was about getting to Doyle. "I've done a lot of reading about you, come from quite the prestigious family don't you. Well, adoptive family." I take in short breaths, anger building in my chest. "Funny how someone as high up the social ladder as you are, an important member of our cities crime fighting squad and you share DNA with one of the most wanted mobsters around."

_Where was she going with this? _

"Makes me wonder, how many cases related to him did you corrupt, hmm? Maybe you're just as bad and messed up as the rest of us, the ones you help put behind bars." I really wish she'd stop talking. "Well if Jane somehow found it in her heart to love you, maybe there's a chance for me"

"Shut up!" the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, my anger bubbling beyond my control. "You don't know anything about my family, or my life, or about me and Jane. So shut the hell up" I surprise myself with the choice of language, but in my mind this situation seemed appropriate.

Anastasia looks as surprised as I feel, "well well, you have quite the temper" she laughs, standing and walking toward me. I know whats coming. Her arm goes back, another slap on my cheek brings tears to my eyes. Fingers grasp my chin harshly, pulling my face towards her. "Don't talk to me like that again" she spits, her breath warm on my face. Pulling away I can tell she's mad, but not nearly as much as I am. Remembering something Jane said about how anger can be the key to success or cause of one's downfall, I make the decision in my mind.

It's time to play with fire.

* * *

**Jane POV**

My name is the first thing I hear as I enter the bullpen, and I turn to the se Frost racing towards me, a paper in his hand. "Jane, I have it, I have an address." My heart begins to race. "Her parents owned a house, she grew up there until she disappeared and then she was admitted." I try to be patient and listen to what he has to say, but it doesn't last long.

"Get to the point Frost"

"There was a house fire there 6 years ago, her family died in it, but the house still stands." I throw my hands in the air, a silent request. "Huge bit of land in the middle of nowhere, bout half an hour out of the city towards the coast" He hands me the paper with the address.

"15 with my driving" I grab the keys and my jacket, my hand slipping to my hips reassuring me my weapon is there. "Let's go" I yell at Korsak, racing towards the elevator.

"I'll tell units to meet us there" Frost says, pulling out his phone. I don't say anything in reply, my mind only focused on getting to Maura as soon as possible.

"Can't go in there guns blazing" Korsak says, slipping into the back seat of the car, barely getting his belt done up as I pull away from the curb.

I nod, "I know, we'll scope it out when we get there."

Frost leans across and rests a hand on my shoulder, "Jane, if we're too late.."

"We're not" I don't give him a chance to finish his sentence, putting my foot down on the accelerator the car speeds in the direction of Tasha's house.

"She's still alive, I know it."

* * *

**okay so probably only another few chapters to go, hope you all are enjoying it! thanks so much for reviews and support, sorry if this chapter is a bit short..been a bit hectic with my gran and as much as i love hospitals..spending my days there can be a lil boring. **

**will try get another one up tomorrow or day after, cheers! **


	15. AN

Friends, i deeply apologise for the wait for the next chapter. i have had a lot happen in my life in the past month and a bit thats disrupted my life a lot and kept me from being able to write. sorry if anyone got their hopes up that this was a chapter update, but i promise you one very soon as i have begun writing again and intend to get them to you asap.

again i apologise and thankyou for sticking by this story and me

xxx


	16. Hope

**Sorry for the wait guys, and thank you so much for all your support and genuine kindness. here is the next chapter, i will hopefully be posting another one tonight. hope it lives up to your expectations! love to you all! xxxxx **

* * *

**Maura POV**

The muscles in my calves burn when I pull against my ankle restraint, I'm hopeful she didn't tie them as tightly as my wrists. "Jane would never go for you" her back is turned to me, but a slight tense in her shoulders shows me she's listening. Keeping my eyes on her, I pull my ankles against the rope again.

"I may have an unfortunate relationship with my father, but I have never personally caused anyone harm. Unlike you." The pain from the rope digging into my skin causes my eyes to tear up but lessens as I start to feel the rope slacken ever so slightly.

_Keep talking Maura, _the voice in my head sounds a lot like Jane. "Even if you do kill me Anastasia, what makes you think you ever have a future with her?"

She turns to face me, the calm expression on her face sends a chill through my body. "Jane never told you what happened between us did she?"

My blood runs cold. _What is she talking about?_ My silence is all the answer she needs.

"My my, Dr. Isles, you are out of the loop." Her lips twist into a sneer and she leans against the wall. "Jane used to come into the robber every night after work, sit at the bar by herself if she wasn't with her team. I could always tell how sad she was, withdrawn. If it were anyone else I'd say it was pathetic, but with Jane I found it endearing. I noticed how often women flirted with her, and how sometimes she flirted back, so one day I gave it a go myself." Her smile widens as she seems to get lost in the memory. "She's amazing to talk to. Her voice, so sexy."

Anastasia's eyes make contact with mine, narrowing ever so slightly. "The night I thought it would all happen, the night I'd worked so hard towards, you ruined it. If you hadn't walked into the bar that night after work, hadn't taken her home and conned her into a relationship with you, she would have been with me. And you, would not be here."

My mind races as her words hit me, I remember now. I had seen Anastasia at the bar talking to Jane that night, the night she confessed her love to me in my kitchen. Remembering what Jane told me, I looked Anastasia straight in the eye. "You should have taken the hint then. She could've had you but she chose me instead. It's never going to happen." My heart rate accelerates, I don't enjoy being unkind but I have to make her angry. Have to force her to make a mistake.

"If not for you, she would have chosen me!" She yells, pushing off the wall, "Without you in the picture, Jane will choose me." Her eyes flash with anger as she reaches for the knife.

I struggle against my ankle restraints even more, finally feeling the rope loosen and fall away. Unaware, Anastasia advances towards me. "The sooner you die, the better."

_Okay Maura, think. _

My heart is pounding so hard that it drowns out any other sounds, I strain to concentrate as she stalks towards me but my mind wanders to something Jane taught me in one of her defense classes. I guess now is the time to see how good a teacher she is. When Anastasia steps within range, it's as though everything slows down. As if on reflex, or more likely adrenaline, I thrust my leg out towards her wrist with as much strength that I can manage. I watch as the knife falls to the ground, my other leg catching her in the chest, forcing her backwards.

"Bitch!"

As she falls, I struggle to my feet. _It's now or never_. Jane would probably laugh if she knew what I was going to do, having only ever seen it in movies, but right now it's my only choice. Closing my eyes, I run as fast as I can backwards into the wall behind me. Although the chair takes most of the impact, it's still a very unpleasant experience. Bits of the wood jut into me from all sides, biting my tongue to keep from crying out in pain I slide to the floor as the chair comes apart.

"You'll pay for that" I look up as Anastasia steps over me, grabbing me by the hair to pull me to my feet.

Staring her in the eye, "Bring it on" I say, and throw a punch aimed at her nose, just like Jane showed me. She lets me go with a yell, arms coming up to block my swings. Arms and legs are flying everywhere, random hits clipping each other as we both struggle to gain control. I don't have time to think before her fist hits me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"God" I gasp as my knees hit the floor, everything hurting with every breath. My ears pick up the distant sound of sirens, but they're gone so fast I wonder if it's my mind playing tricks on me. Looking up, Anastasia shows no sign of having heard them, and the momentary hope slips away from me.

"You're a fighter, I like it" Anastasia wipes blood from her face, coming to kneel beside me. "It's a real pity" she strokes my cheek and gets to her feet. Looking around, I watch as she locates the knife.

_This isn't over. _

Pushing myself to my feet, I launch myself at the table, grabbing the gun and turning to face her. The look of surprise on her face turns into a sneer, "I bet you don't even know how to use that."

I look at the weapon, flick off the safety and aim it at her, "you'd be surprised. See when you're dating a cop, and that cop loves you, she's going to teach you how to defend yourself in more than one way." Now it's my turn to smile as I watch the realization and anger enter her eyes. "I don't want to shoot you but I will if it means being alive for Jane. Drop the knife and sit against the floor, hands where I can see them."

She does as I say, and the feeling of hope comes back to me.

* * *

**Jane POV **

"Jane we're gonna be there soon" Frost breaks the silence, "Shall I radio in to the team?" I nod, my foot planted on the accelerator.

"Tell them to turn the sirens off, I don't want to give her warning."

Frost nods and does as I say, and I instantly hear silence behind us. His finger juts out across the windshield in front of me, pointing out the turn I needed to take. "What's the plan?" he asks, his body hitting the door of the car as I take the turn a lot faster than I should.

"Bust in there and shoot her ass" I growl, internally cursing as all I'd thought of was getting to Maura ASAP.

"Jane" the disapproval in his voice is evident, but he says no more as we pull up a safe distance from the house. Korsak and Frankie arrive just seconds after us, I climb out of the car to greet them. "What we gonna do Jane?" Frankie asks, his eyes evaluating the house. As I begin to answer I hear a sound that makes my stomach churn, a gunshot. Yanking my gun from its holster I race towards the house, I can hear them yelling my name but I don't stop.

I need to get in there.

As my feet reach the porch the door swings open, I stop and aim my gun, ready to blow Tasha's fucking head off. My heart stops where I stand as I see who it is, "Maura?"


	17. Shock

**This is a shorter chapter, but i wanted to give you guys something more to read. only a couple more till the end i think. thanks for rreadiiiing! xx **

* * *

**Jane POV**

The sound of beeping machines rouse me from my dreams. _Nightmares, not dreams._ I shake my head, trying to remove the image of Maura covered in blood. At first I thought it was her who'd been shot, but when I saw the gun in her hand relief had flooded my veins. It seems like so long ago, although only hours, that I thought I may have lost her.

_A gunshot. Yanking my gun from its holster I race towards the house, I can hear them yelling my name but I don't stop. I need to get in there. As my feet reach the porch the door swings open, I stop and aim my gun, ready to blow Tasha's fucking head off. My heart stops where I stand as I see who it is, "Maura?" _

_My eyes travel down her body, "Oh my God, baby!" Her clothes are drenched in blood, "Where are you shot?" I reach for her, finally noticing the gun in her hand as it drops to the floor. _

_"Jane" Maura sinks into my arms, eyes fluttering shut as I lower us to the ground. I quickly search for a pulse, my heart beat slows as I find it, strong and steady. _

_I feel someone come up beside me, Frost leans down and places a hand on my shoulder. "She's alive, barely. Maura put a good one in her. How's she doing?" He nods towards Maura. _

_"Okay I think" I shrug, hugging her closer to me as I hear the sirens of approaching ambulances, "Think she fainted from shock."_

My mind comes back to the present as I reach forward, entwining my fingers with Maura's on her hospital bed. She hasn't woken up since we got here, but the doctor said she had passed out from shock and exhaustion. I can feel the anger burn inside me when I look at the cuts and bruises on her beautiful face, what I wouldn't give to have had a go at Tasha for doing this to us. A squeeze on my fingers brings me out of my thoughts, my eyes find Maura's and I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face.

"Hey" I whisper, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Hi" her voice is croaky, I give her the cup of water from the table, receiving a smile in return. "What happened?" she asks, sipping slowly through the straw.

"You don't remember?" I frown.

"Your face is the last thing I saw" she says quietly. I grasp her hand a little tighter, leaning closer to her on the bed.

"Tell me what happened before that" I ask, needing to know.

Maura takes a breath, closing her eyes. "She took me to the house, I was tied to a chair. She hit me a few times, when I made her mad. I remembered what you said about people making mistakes when they're angry, so I tried."

My heart swells with pride as I realize Maura listens to my ramblings as much as I listen to hers.

"I remember getting free of my chair, and we fought a bit. I got the gun and made her sit against the wall, but then I heard cars and I turned and I saw you. She lunged at me, we struggled and her hands were around my throat. I thought she was going to kill me, so I shot her where I thought I'd do the least damage. And then I saw you."

As much as I hate Maura having been through that, I feel myself falling more in love with her knowing that she can protect herself, and still try to be the caring person she is. "Her real name is Tasha, not Anastasia" I tell her, and she nods. "Baby you shot her through the stomach," I pause as a shiver runs through Maura's body, "Don't worry you didn't kill her." Maura's eyes are hopeful, which makes what I'm going to tell her worse. "The bullet lodged in her spine, she survived her surgery, but she won't be walking ever again. She's paralyzed."

Maura is silent, and I can tell she is probably feeling guilty, that's just the type of person she is. "Baby this isn't your fault" I squeeze her hand, trying to get her to look at me.

"I ruined her life Jane" Tears flow from her eyes as she looks up at me, I swear my heart breaks. "I mean I know everything she's done, but she was sick. She may have gotten better with the right help."

"Maura" I wait for her to calm down, "She is alive, and truth be told after what she did to you she's lucky. She may be in a wheel chair forever, maybe there will be a miracle and she will walk. But none of that is your fault. Tasha will get the help she needs, her life isn't over Maura." There isn't much I can really say that will make her feel better. Squeezing her hand to let her know I'm there for her, I lean back in my chair. Watching closely, I can tell she is processing everything that's happened. Her eyes light up and she looks at me, I cock an eyebrow.

"Jane" she says my name so quietly, secretively. It's so sexy. A smile makes its way onto her lips,

"Will you marry me?"


	18. Forever Ours

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I had serious writers block and a lot of drama and uni work to attend to. I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints, but its the last one and I had no idea what else to say or how to end it. Thanks for all the support and reviews, muchly appreciated. Remember to love! **

* * *

**2 years later (to the day)**

**Maura POV**

It's been two years today since I asked Jane to marry me, two years since she said yes and changed my life, and one year since we said 'I do'. I still remember her reaction when I asked, I was still in the hospital…

_"Jane" I said, "Will you marry me?"_

_I watch as her mouth falls open in shock, her eyes growing larger. "Maura, I…" she falls silent, her mouth doing an amazing impression of a fish. "I…I don't know what to say". _

_My heart drops, "Yes was the answer I was hoping for Jane". Did I get it wrong, does she not want to marry me?_

_Her hand reaches for mine, "Of course, yes yes I want to marry you, just..your timing, are you sure you aren't asking out of shock? You've just been through so much and I don't want you to rush into anything" _

_"I'm not, when have you ever known me to make a rash decision?" I frown, this wasn't going how I expected. _

_Jane smiles my favourite smile, leaning forward she touches her lips to mine. "The answer is yes Maura Isles, it will always be yes"._

"Whatcha smiling at?" Jane's sleepy voice brings me out of my memories. Turning to her, I grab her face and press a kiss to her lips.

"Happy anniversary"

Jane's smile grows, "Happy anniversary baby". She opens her arms inviting me in for a cuddle, I oblige. "I cant believe it's been a year" she mumbles into my hair.

"Ready to call it quits yet?" I tease, poking her side.

Her husky laugh vibrates both of us, and I can't help but smile. Her arm tightens around me, "You are my everything, without you I would be nothing"

I go to rebut but her finger on my lips silence me. I look up to find tears in her eyes, "I almost lost you two years ago Maura, I never want to be without you". Her hand drops down to my stomach and gently rubs across the smallest bump starting to form. "This is our life we're starting, a life I never imagined with anyone but you. You are the love of my life".

I swallow a lump in my throat, fingers at the back of Jane's neck pull her towards me and into a passionate kiss.

"Forever thine, forever mine" I whisper against her lips. Jane smiles and pulls to me her.

"Forever ours"


End file.
